The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjustment of the inclination of a service unit adapted for traveling operational movement along a textile spinning mill machine.
Traveling service units of the aforementioned type are commonly operated in association with various machines in textile spinning mills for automatically performing servicing operations such as doffing and donning of bobbins and piecing of broken yarn ends. As is known, such traveling service units must be precisely adjusted in their inclination in both transverse and longitudinal directions with respect to the associated machine in order for the service unit to function reliably.
It has been suggested in the prior art that inclination adjustment of traveling serivce units may be achieved by guiding the service unit on a rail arranged along the textile machine frame for the purpose of precisely adjusting the disposition of the service unit with respect to the machine. However, in this arrangement, the entire weight of the traveling service unit, which often is considerable, hangs from the rail and, therefore, the machine frame must be suitably reinforced. As a result, this arrangement is relatively expensive and in any event does not reliably eliminate the risk of detrimental deformation of the support arrangement under the weight of the traveling service unit.
It has also been suggested to provide traveling service units with floor-supported rollers to transfer a part of the weight of the unit directly to the floor adjacent the associated textile machine so that the guide rail is required to support only a portion of the weight of the traveling service unit. To achieve adjustment of the traveling service unit in longitudinal and transverse directions with respect to the associated spinning mill machine, the supporting rollers are arranged at spacings from one another to provide a desired horizontal disposition of the service unit in the longitudinal direction of the associated machine, while a suitable powered mechanism, e.g. hydraulic elements, are associated with the supporting rollers to provide vertical adjustment of the unit transversely with respect to the machine. Hereagain, however, the frame of the textile machine is still required to support a considerable portion of the weight of the traveling service unit.